super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Zero (Megaman X)
DWN (Doctor Wily Number) Infinity, Zero, The Deutertagonist and Primary Protagonist of the Megaman X and Megaman Zero Series, Respectively, Is a S to SA-Class Maverick Hunter from the year 21XX, As well as a primary fighter among the Resistance against the Force of Neo Arcadia. On Li, Zero takes the role of a fighter for the force of the Life Sphere, Living amongst Doctor Ciel, Roll (DLN-002 and DCN-002), Grey and Others, acting as a guiding 'Big Brother' Figure among the small family. Zero was once played by Maverick Hunter Zero on the site, for a good set of 5 years. However, upon dropping him, PolarStarQuote has since played the Maverick Hunter. Upon picking him up, Quote has decided to Retcon a fair bit of Zero's time on Li, Excluding the mission Urgent Rescue. Personality Zero is Calm, Collected, and incredibly well oriented to his abilities. He is most often found staying quiet in group conversations, and occasionally chiming in to provide some lessons from his experience as a Maverick Hunter. He seems to have a great sense of Nobility behind him, And even more, a Desire to help his family and friends. Despite this, Zero can be seen being occasionally pretty cocky on an actual mission, And especially showing Agitation and Disdain for Mavericks, Often calling out his opponants mid battle, Demeaning there intelligence/Abilities, Threatening them and referring to them with less than kind names ('Filth', 'Slime', 'Bastard', 'Tool', Etc.). Depending on the context of there actions, Zero seems quite capable of treating others this rudely or harshly, Maverick, Machine, or no. As well, Zero harbors some incredibly mighty self-disdain for himself. Events Regarding Iris's Death, The thought of innocent people being hurt, or dying for a cause that they wouldnt need to die for, Can send Zero to be Reckless, or even distraught at the scene. Physiology Zero is an Android, despite him often referring to himself as a Reploid, Zero is actually more in line with the Robot Masters of the 20XX Era. However, by some miracle, Zero has a personality and free will, In line with theSuffering Circuit that Modern Reploids have. Zero stands at 5'11 height, Dawned in Red, White and yellow Armor with a black Rubber-like under suit, along with green chest lights. This matches the design from Megaman X,As opposed to the Art Change Form from Zero. This is true as well for Zero's Beam saber, which matches the Fluid/Katana Like shape that it has in the X Series. Abilities Zero is noted as an incredibly talented weapon user, Having used a large range of Halberds, Chains, Whips, Spears, Knuckles and Fans. However, His preferred method of taking on any challenge is his Zero Buster, An Arm Cannon that can appear VIA Light Transmission, And his Signature Weapon, the Z Saber, A Plasma-Blade that forms in either a Fluid-like state, or in a solid form like an actual Katana, With which Zero performs many expanses of Techniques and Skills, As well as Transforming the Z Saber into a multitude of weapons needed. Perhaps Zero's most unique ability, Zero possesses an In-Built Learning System, derived as an Off shoot of Megaman's own Copy Weapon Ability. However, In difference, Zero's Learning System instead manifests to him in the form of adapting abilities he see's in actions, And creating derivative Techniques around that ability observed, Allowing him to use a majority of his skills from the Megaman X Series. As well, Zero seems fully able to use some Energy Skills, Such as the Rekkoha, Or 'Rending Light Rule', to create erupting light geysers from the ground at a point of Zero's choice, or even from Up above. Zero also possesses his 'Command Arts' System. A Point of focus where he can sacrafice all of his actions in a turn to perform a Up-to 4 Hit combo that can deal much more damage than a normal set of attacks one could perform by them self. As his Final Smash, Zero has access to his Black Armor/Absolute Zero form, A Powerful yet Risky form that can, at times, Half/Destroy Zero's Life span at the expense of providing free flight, The Power to Deflect Energy/Magic Attacks with his STR Stat, A Boost to his STR, DEX, WIS and CHA, And the ability to use the most powerful version of Command Arts, into Calamitous Arts, Adding in Multiple Freezing, Dark/Water focused attacks. Trivia * Zero has taken a strong liking to Spicy Foods, despite not having a need to eat, he seems to think they provide a decent taste for him. Despite the spicy foods he eats often being extremely over the top. * Zero often has nightmares, Regarding his creator, Dr. Wily, or over his lost Love, Iris.